


Useful In Many Ways

by MALLR4TS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Force Handjobs, Force-Sensitive Reader, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), M/M, Other, Smut, The Force, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: The force can help you do many great things, including helping those in need without laying a finger on them.Gender-neutral Reader!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Useful In Many Ways

**Author's Note:**

> hmm its like 11am and I havent slept, decided to write this instead :0) 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

  
Mando had finally done it, he'd found a Jedi to train Grogu but despite telling you that he'd breakaway, he was more than happy to fly you two to Grogu's training ground, and you're almost certain that he'll convince himself to stay for a few sessions, possibly more. But first, the three of you have to get there and Mando is definitely taking his time. You know how he feels about Grogu so you've held back on making any jokey comments about his attachments, though it is very tempting.   
  
Mando is currently flying through an asteroid field, a very spaced out one that he could easily put the autopilot on for, but he needs the distraction. Grogu is sound asleep in his bunk and you're sat in one of the copilots' seats, staring around the cockpit, finding something to distract yourself with to help pass the time. There's a sudden change in Mandos aura, a heavy one that you sense through the force, and you can tell Mando is trying his best to ignore it.   
  
You allow your mind to focus, poking your nose into Mandos business, trying to find out what's up with him. Something is definitely _up_ with him and you're quick to realize that he has a rather prominent problem between his legs. These things happen, nobody can help those random bursts of arousal that we all get, only Mandos seems stronger than average. He's probably not touched himself in weeks, maybe months, depending on how long he's been on this mission for. You're certain that any spare time he had was spent eating or sleeping. Poor thing.   
  
You sensed the way Mando feels about you the second he met you; he's not the best at keeping his thoughts and feelings in that armor of his, though he didn't quite realize the extent of this 'Jedi stuff' until recently, and even now, he still doesn't quite get it. His mind is still glued to driving the ship, but his feelings are definitely trailing south, worsening that problem between his legs.   
  
Mando lets out a cough as he adjusts how he's sat, probably worried that you've accidentally seen him or something, but his back is facing you, unfortunately. He did track you down for your help, specifically in training Grogu, but there's nothing wrong with offering your services in more than one way, is there?   
  
  
You gently raise your hand, not stretched out, just lifting it by your side. Your eyes fall shut and you remind yourself just how blessed you are with these powers. A soft choked moan can be heard escaping Mandos lips, quickly cutting himself off as he feels a gentle caress to his length. He doesn't know it's you, but within time, you're sure he'll piece everything together.  
  
You caress his length, again and again through the use of the force. You can feel the way Mando is biting his tongue, the way his cheeks are beginning to radiate far too much heat, the way his helmet suddenly feels so stuffy. He leans forward a little, shuffling his thighs together as he tries to figure out if he's dreaming or not, so you decide to press down harder to let him know it's not a dream.  
  
There it is, a moan, a soft and quiet moan as Mando finally looks down between his legs to see the fabric of his pants moving. It's ghost-like but he can make out the faint figure of a hand as if somebody really is fondling his length through his pants. Mando peers over his shoulder and you stop just in time, lowering your hand and acting as if you're nothing but a bystander in this turn of events.  
  
He stares at you and you allow your eyes to trail across and meet his. Mando finally looks away and swivels his chair back around, gripping onto the steering wheel with a grip tight enough to choke somebody unconscious. You allow him to relax for a few minutes, his mind easing out as he returns to his task; he probably thinks he was imaging it, that he hasn't jacked off in so long that it's finally got to him, but you raise your hand again and firmly remind him that this is definitely real.  
  
This time, Mando really does moan, his head snapping down between his legs as he watches his cock enjoy the mysterious attention. He continues to watch it for a while, and you notice the way his hips thrust up to meet your touches. Mando eventually snaps out of his hazy state and forces himself to sit still.  
  
  
"What're you doing?" Mando asks as he peers over his shoulder, keeping his body facing forward to prevent you from seeing his obvious hardon pressed up against the thin layer of his clothing.  
  
"I'm not doing anything," you reply, turning your own chair slightly before he could turn his, covering up the sight of your slightly raised hand.  
  
"I know that's you, that you're doing your... Jedi stuff," Mando replies, almost choking at the end of his words as you caress him again, this time slowly massaging his length as if you were running your hand up and down his thick cock.   
  
"What're you talking about, Mando?" you tease, asking him oh-so-innocently.   
  
Mando lets out another sigh, moving again to face forward. He finally flicks on the autopilot and leans back in his chair, his head tilting back against the headrest, his hands loosely resting on his lap. He's almost presenting himself to you, pushing his hips to the edge of his seat as if you're going to walk over there and settle between them. You'll save that for a rainy day.   
  
"If that is you... then more... please," Mando manages to ask, sighing throughout his words.  
  
How could anybody deny a Mandalorian?  
  
  
Mando lets out a moan as you do as he's asked, firmly grasping his length and giving him all the friction he needs, all without barely lifting a finger. He knows it's you; maybe this will help him understand the 'Jedi stuff' a bit better. Mandos eyes fall shut under his helmet, his mouth remaining parted as he doesn't hold back on the noises that he's making. His sounds are a forbidden pleasure, knowing he shouldn't allow anybody to touch him like this, but he'll make an exception for you.  
  
You pick up the pace, sensing the way his cock begins to twitch as he gets close to release. You can see his beskar chest piece rising and falling, his lungs heavy as he allows you to turn him into a whimpering mess. Within a few more strokes through the force, Mando hits his peak and lets out a mixture between a moan and a sigh, his seed spilling against his thigh, instantly turning his pants into a dark, sticky mess.   
  
  
Mando is quiet for a few moments, catching his breath, or as much as he can. "Excuse me," is all Mando can say, still panting through the drone of his helmet. He's quick to his feet, making his way out of the cockpit.  
  
At least he has enough time to change before you land.


End file.
